


[vid] Hard Times

by starlady



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Nevertheless, she persisted.





	[vid] Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Contains references to and/or depictions of Trump, white supremacists, attempted suicide, racial microaggressions, accusations of child pornography, online harassment, revenge porn, and police violence.

audio: Paramore, 'Hard Times"  
length: 3:01  
alternate stream:  **[on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/286221131)** ; password: fight

download: **[268MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bxptfzyrn3rgd01/starlady_Hard%20Times.mp4?dl=0)**

  


 

 

**[Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/paramore/hardtimes.html) **

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "I read a review saying this album is about depression, but I think it's actually about being a Hillary voter."  
> My brother: "Aren't they the same thing?"  
>  
> 
> I love _The Good Fight_. I loved _The Good Wife_ too, but _The Good Fight_ is even better: better characters, sharper politics, less nonsense with men, and much more suited to my mood in these times than _The Good Wife_ , whose protagonist I didn't like very much by the end, unlike the 2016 Democratic presidential nominee. And when I first started listening to this album, I thought the song and the show would go well together.
> 
> A year later, I'm pleased with this vid, despite the very many content warnings I had to put on it. It's kind of funny (and I don't mean funny ha ha) that I didn't really realize how many of them there were until I sat down to list them out. It's all just the way we live now in 2018. I will say, as much as I like the vid and what it does, a show about lawyers does not necessarily make for the most dynamic clips from which to choose. I hadn't originally intended to include the second season (I had originally intended to finish the vid while the second season was still airing), but it became necessary when I realized that I had already used just about all the suitable scenes in the first season. I like the vid as it is now, long courtroom drama bridge and all, but there was a lot of switching things around to make it more dynamic. The technical aspect also presented some difficulties; you'll notice that not all the clips are the same size. But it's mostly not too noticeable, though I do hope to go back and make a remastered version without logos once the show comes out on Blu-Ray.
> 
> This vid is also my first and last VividCon premiere. Many thanks for the kind comments in Vid Review, and for 17 years of amazing vids.


End file.
